


Love Note

by RexSilverWolf



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual L/Yagami Light, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Forced Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, give me time okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexSilverWolf/pseuds/RexSilverWolf
Summary: The 5 realms of death, life, love, hate and nothingness. Perfectly balanced. As a notebook of death has entered the human realm, the other 4 must follow.Light Yagami, an honour student and prime suspect in the Kira case was lucky (or unlucky) enough to receive a notebook from a god. But its not the one you would think...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Love Note

There were 5 books that entered the human realm from the gods above. The Death Note was the first, intended to be an isolated case of a single shinigami becoming infatuated with a human. However, with all things in nature, the universe must remain balanced. Thus, books from the other 4 realms were sent out to ensure that the delicate fragility of the realms balance remained. 

The Death Note, the Life Note, the Hate Note and the Love Note represented the 4 Corner Realms. The perfect yin to each yang. And then there was the Blank Note. Perfect balance. Perfect harmony. 

The presence of a Death Note entering the human realm was, naturally, made known immediately throughout the realms. And, as such, gods were commanded to balance the scales. 

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk..." An eerie laugh echoed throughout the chamber holding the gateway to the human realm from the love realm. Hands with long, dark purple nails stretched out and dropped a single black note over the shining white light. "This is going to be so..."

" _Interesting..._ "

* * *

It was yet another day for Light Yagami. Day in and day out, go to school, exceed expectations, walk home listening to the rotting disgusting world, repeat. He stared out of the window nonchalantly, not even bothering to listen to the droning on of his teacher anymore. He gave up with this one months ago, this guy could barely teach 10 year olds how to count to 5. 

Then, he saw it. _A notebook falling through the sky? Black cover... Was that writing on the front? What idiot is up on the roof throwing things?! Tsk, some people... No wait- Thats way too far away from the roof isn't it..?_

It wasn't long until class was over, and Light felt strangely compelled to go and see what this book was. Each step towards the black object on the ground felt, hard somehow. It was like the universe was saying that this was a bad idea. That this was somehow... not intended. 

Light slowly picked the notebook up and turned it around to see what was on the cover. The writing was in white, starkly contrasting the rough black leather of the cover. Intricately painted swirls encapsulated each letter, dancing around the page. 

**Love Note**

Somehow the dynamic had drastically flipped. Instead of feeling incredibly difficult to get here, it now felt so hard to let this out of his possession. _What the hell is this?! Some stupid_ _frivolous underclassman probably wrote his feelings for someone in here and threw it away when he got rejected or something... It is a love note after all... So why the heck does my body want it so badly?_

Light sighed, adjusted his perfect mask slightly, and tucked the book away in his bag to look through when he got home. _This is all really too troublesome, to get some weird fixation now of all times. Maybe it was my hormones changing or something... I am 18 I guess. Perhaps I should start thinking about becoming sexually active?_ He grimaced at the thought. _Ugh, maybe only as a last resort._

As Light got home, he began to read. 

_Love Note_

_How To Use It_

_The human whose name is written in this note shall love._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If a desired persons name is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the initial persons name, they will love them. However, the lover will not be affected._

_If no desired person is specified, they will love the first human they see._

_After writing the desired person, details of the love should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. If there are no details, they will love 60 seconds after their name has been written._

"What is this..?" Light mumbled to himself, standing from his desk and going over to his bed. Laying down onto it and closing his eyes as he pondered this strange book. _So this can make anyone love me huh? How weird, the person who made this thing didn't even write any names in it. Maybe its some sort of elaborate prank, or effort to find out who loves who. Its strange that I was just pondering my own sexual activity earlier heh... Almost like some twisted act of fate..._

Light eyed the note book as he got back up, lifting a pen out of the pot on his desk. He pondered for a minute before turning on the TV, flipping past the usual channels of crime reports and warnings, till he got to a Sakura TV. They were doing a segment on the actor Hideki Ryuuga. Light reasoned he should test it on people in Live TV to make sure he could see results, and he'd make it so out of left field that it has to be his doing. Yes... thats why he was writing this... definitely...

The anchors had names displayed at the bottom of the screen to make it easy. Tamaki Suoh was on the left. A tall blonde man with charisma to spare, and a smile that could impregnate you through the screen. Haruhi Fujioka was on the right. A small and very feminine boy who often let his brown hair cover his eyes to hide his occasional nervousness. 

_This is all for the experiment._ Light reasoned with himself. He wondered why he felt the need to stop himself getting worked up at just this, when none of the girls at school that he has actively tried to feel attracted to yielded any results. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as he wrote. _No, this isn't for myself, Im just testing a theory is all._

_Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka. At 5pm he suddenly realises his love for Haruhi and passionately makes out with him on air to declare his love for the man._

_Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh. At 5pm Tamaki suddenly makes out with him, proclaiming his love. This makes him realise that he loved him too all along and has to make this man his own._

Light's hand shook as he finished the last sentence, hot breath coming out of his mouth as he cupped his jeans at the thought. _I can't allow this... why is that happening to my body... this isn't even going to happen Im just-_

The time on his screen ticked over to 5pm and both of the anchors eyes went wide. Tamaki suddenly turned to face Haruhi and he did the same. Light watched with an open mouth as the 2 men started going at it on Live TV. Light couldn't take his eyes away from their mouths. Their tongues. Sliding lewdly across each other as they panted infront of the cameras. Lifting Haruhi onto his lap, Light could see that both of them were hard. 

And so was he. 

Light slumped back in the chair as he rubbed himself harder and harder through his jeans, unable to stop. _Is this... lust?_ Was the last conscious thought he had before he indulged in something he rarely did. Light leant back and thought of those 2 men going at it more and more. Imagining how they would be in private. Imagining he was there too. Light's eyes shot open as he came with a moan, followed by a soft wimper. 

Was he...?

_Gay?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there y'all!
> 
> Sorry that L hasn't appeared yet, but don't worry I promise there will be some Lawlight along the way! 
> 
> Strap in! This is just getting... interesting. 
> 
> (Hyuk hyuk)


End file.
